deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Pablo Escobar vs Al Capone
Pablo Escobar: The ruthless leader of the famous medillian drug cartel vs ''Al Capone: The famous gang leader who ruled new york though alcohol '' ''Who is Deadliest '' Edges Baseball bat and Brass knuckles vs Machete: The machete has a higher killing power and the baseball bat and brass knuckles will take longer to kill someone with. Edge Machete Sawn off shotgun vs Mini Uzi: While the uzi dose have a higer rate of fire the sawn off shotgun packs more of a punch. Edge Sawn of shotgun M60 Machine gun vs Tommy gun: The M60 has a longer range and is more powerful. Edge M60 Machine gun Car bomb vs Pineapple bomb: This was a tough one. The car bomb packs a bigger punch but the pineapple bomb is more mobile. So after a long time i decided to go with mobility. Edge Pineapple bomb Who. Is. Deadliest? Pablo Escobar Al Capone Note: Each will have 5 men with them. Al capone is driving up to pablo escobars base. Inside pablo is planning to smuggle drugs over the colombian border.Meanwhile al capone tells his driver to park in the underground cark park next to pablo's base. Al and 4 of his men get out and one stays in the car. They make their way up to the room pablo and his men are in. They burst through the door and open fire on pablo and his men with their tommy guns. They dive for their guns but one of pablo’s men is riddled with bullets 6-5. Pablo and his men fire back and kill one of al's men with the M60 5-5. Under fire al and his men retreat back out of the door. Pablo sends 3 of his men after them and has one stay with him in the room. One of capone’s men turns around and fires at them but misses. Pablo’s men stop and decide to split up. Al and his men keep on running. One of them turns around and sees that no one is following them. He grabs one of the men and shows him. However capone and his other gang member don't notice and keep on going. The two men notice this and run after them. Suddenly one of pablo's men jumps out of a doorway and guns one of the men down with his uzi 4-5. The other one pulls out his tommy gun and fires but is out of bullets. So he turns and runs off. Pablo's man smiles then runs off in the direction of capone. Meanwhile capone and his man turn round a corner and see a colombian standing there he has their back to them so dose not hear them. Neither of them has a gun so they turn around and they notice that they have lost the other two men. Then they hear pablo's other henchmen coming the other way. They decide to hide in a cupboard. Pablo's man turns the corner and sees the other henchman standing there. He gose over to talk to him. Capone pulls out a pineapple bomb and throws it into the room the two men are in. However they here it land and turn to see it lying there. One manages to jump behind some cover but the other one is not so lucky and the grenade gose off 4-4. Capone and his henchman walk into the room to see if he is dead. However the other man jumps out with a machete. Capone's man turns to face him and pulls out his baseball bat. He tells capone to run and swings it at the colombian. However he simply slices it in half. He then decapitates al's man 3-4. He turns and sees al has got out another baseball bat and he smashes him in the face and beats him to death 3-3. Meanwhile in the car park the one of pablo's men sees al's car. He runs over to it and puts a car bomb on it. He hears someone coming so grabs the detonator and hides out of the range of the blast. Al's last remaining thug comes through a door at the side of the car park. He runs over to the car to get the driver to come and help him. Pablo's henchmen wait till he gets in range and then pushes the detonator. The guy in the car is killed instantly but the other guy is only fatally injured by the blast 2-3. Pablo's man runs over to see if he is dead. With the last of his strength capone pulls the trigger on his shotgun and hits pablo's henchman right in the face before dying 1-2. Meanwhile al has found himself right outside the door pablo and his henchman are in. He picks up a discarded tommy gun and kicks the door down and opens fire killing pablo's last remaining man 1-1. He points the gun at pablo but he has run out of bullets. Pablo punches him in the face and sends capone reeling. But capone puts on his brass knuckles and punches pablo in the gut. Pablo doubles over in pain and capone kicks him in the face knocking him out onto the balcony. Pablo lies on the floor in pain. Capone gets ready to deliver the final blow but pablo kicks him in the face. Al stumbles back and falls over the railing of the balcony. Pablo looks over the edge and sees al is dead. He pulls out a cigar and smokes it before heading back inside his base. Winner Pablo Escobar Experts opinion Pablo Escobar had better weaponry and better training than Al capone and while al was more used on gang on gang battles he was not prepared for the weapons pablo brought to the table. Category:Blog posts